


Halloween Mishap (Nico di Angelo x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Candy, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Movie Night, Other, french words, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Oh Leo, why can't you let the happy couple enjoy their quite Halloween?





	Halloween Mishap (Nico di Angelo x Reader)

A/N: Happy Halloween!

 

Something hits you on the side of your head. You look down at your side and see the brown and white paper wrapping of a Tootsie Roll. You look over at Nico and gave him a ‘what the hell?’ look.

“What?” he asked you with a small smirk. He unwrapped another piece of candy and popped it into his mouth.

“Are you finally sharing with me?” you asked him while picking up the candy.

He shrugged and you let out a small laugh. One thing no one would guess about Nico is his obsession with candy. Yesterday you tried to sneak a piece of candy corn out of his bowl of candy and be practically growled at you. Like full on, ready to pounce wolf, growled. Suffice to say, you have touched his candy after that.

The comfortable silence that fell over you two was nice. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by an obnoxious knocking on the door. You and Nico shared a glance and urgent hand movement while trying to determine who should answer the door.

“Hey? (Y/N)? Nico? You there?” Leo called out from the other side of the door.

You poked Nico with your foot and he sighed, “No, they died.”

“Oh, ha ha. So, can I come in now?”

Nico got up with a huff. He walked over to the door and opened it a bit. The two boys exchanged a few words until Nico finally Nico let Leo in. When you saw Leo you had to bit your cheek so you wouldn’t laugh. Leo’s hair was greased back and for some reason he had things like “Leo Bad Boy <3” written on his arm in Sharpie.

“Nice, uh, costume,” you said finally laugh a bit.

Leo puffed out his chest and smiled with pride. Nico gave him a look and his smug smile turned to a sheepish one. Nico closed the door and went back to his spot on the couch. Leo followed him and took a seat in front of you on the floor.

“So,” Leo drawled out rocking a bit, “I thought you said you were dead.”

Nico groaned and you shrugged with a smile, “Je suis mort(e) à l'intérieur.”*

Leo blinked, “What?”

Before you could answer someone else knocked on the door. Actually, knocked is an understatement. Someone pounded on the door, obviously very mad. And one look at Leo’s face made you realize he was the reason why. You narrowed your eyes at him. He held his hands up in surrender.

“A Halloween mishaps. It’s tradition.”

“Leonais Valdez! You get your dead ass out here!” Piper yelled.

This time you got up and opened the door. “Hey Piper.”

“Hi (Y/N),” Piper greeted, her face turning red. “Where is Leo?”

“Wh-” you cut yourself short. It was obvious why she was pissed. Her Wonder Woman costume was burned in some parts and had writings similar to what was on Leo’s arms. “Okay…”

You fully opened the Hades cabin door and stood to the side. Piper stomped in and Leo shot up off the floor.

“Valdez you are dead.”

“Wait, before you kill me let me ask you one question.” Leo pleaded while trying to hide behind the couch. When Piper said nothing he continued, “How do you know my real name?”

Suffice to say, Piper did not answer. Instead she lunged at Leo which lead to him running out of the cabin with Piper on his heels. Nico closed the door behind them and locked it. You shared a look with him and both of you sat back on the couch. You settled into his side and looked up at him.

“Halloween movie marathon?”

“Sure. Nightmare Before Christmas?”

“Sure.”

Once again you two settled into a comfortable silence, while blocking out the pleads and screams of campers outside. Nico finally shared some of his candy with you.

“Hey Nico, you want to know something?” you asked him as the movie went through the credits.

He looked at you, “As long as you don’t tell me you’re pregnant.”

You hit his shoulder, “You ass. I was going to say I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yup, this was one of the best Halloween’s ever. You can’t wait till next year. Maybe Piper will finally manage to kill Leo.

* I died on the inside in French. The (e) is because you need it if you are female. Everyone else doesn't need the e. And yes, this is me showing off the one thing I've learned in French class this year.


End file.
